theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Courtney H. Hodges /Awards
Distinguished Service Cross "The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Distinguished Service Cross to Lieutenant Colonel (Infantry) Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, for extraordinary in action near Brieulles, France, November 2-4, 1918. He Personally Conducted a reconnaissance of the Meuse River to determine the most advantageous location for a crossing and for a bridge site. Having organized a storming party, he attack the enemy 100 paces distant, and, although failing, he managed to effect the crossing of the canal, after 20 hours of ceaseless struggling. His fearlessness and courage were mainly responsible for the advance of his brigade to the heights east of the Meuse". General Orders: War Department, General Orders No. 3 (1919) Action Date: November 2 - 4, 1918 Service: Army Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Regiment: 6th Infantry Regiment Division: 5th Division, American Expeditionary Forces Army Distinguished Service Medal "The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Army Distinguished Service Medal to Lieutenant General Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility as Commanding General, Replacement and School Command, and as Commanding General, X Corps. General Hodges organized the Replacement and School Command initially, displaying sound judgment, professional skill, untiring initiative, and devotion to duty. As a result, the replacement training centers and schools of the Army Ground Forces were organized and expanded so as to meet fully the needs of the Army. General Hodges organized the X Corps initially and established its new units on a sound and progressive basis of development and training, to the great advantage of the war effort. The distinctive accomplishments of General Hodges reflect the highest credit upon himself and the United States Army." General Orders: War Department, General Orders No. 31 (April 17, 1944) Action Date: World War II Service: Army Rank: Lieutenant General Company: Commanding General Division: Replacement and School Command "Lieutenant General Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, was awarded a Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster in lieu of a Second Award of the Army Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility." General Orders: War Department, General Orders No. 90 (1944) Service: Army Rank: Lieutenant General "General Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, was awarded a Second Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster in lieu of a Third Award of the Army Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility." General Orders: Department of the Army, General Orders No. 11 (1949) Service: Army Rank: General Silver Star "The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Silver Star to Lieutenant Colonel (Infantry) Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, for high devotion of duty, zeal energy and leadership. During the St. Mihiel Offensive he led his Battalion courageously, energetically and with fine success. During the Meuse-Argonne Offensive his Battalion was the first to cross the Meuse and storm the heights east of the river. The success attained by his regiment is measurably due to the constant and efficient efforts of this able officer." General Orders: War Department, General Orders No. ? (1919) Action Date: November 2 - 4, 1918 Service: Army Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Regiment: 6th Infantry Regiment Division: 5th Division, American Expeditionary Forces Bronze Star Medal Awarded : October 27, 1944 Campaign/Service Decorations Foreign Decorations Orders Medals Other Awards *Distinguished Marksman Badge *Gold Medal, Atlantic Division Rifle Competition *Silver Medal, Army Rifle Competition *Rapid Fire Medal, National Individual Match Achievements * ----